


Echo

by TheLastRaven



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastRaven/pseuds/TheLastRaven
Summary: The begins like normal, Ranier readies for his errands. That is until waylaid by an unknown being and its proposition.





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> This was yet another prompt that I hadn't uploaded here.

Ragnarok

Ranier had been feeling uneasy ever since he woke up, he felt something would happen today. No matter he had errands to run, business to attend to as always. He dressed himself as he gathered his things, making sure he ready to leave for the day. That is until… he heard something…a sound…scraping of metal. Everyone was out right now the only ones around were the patrol guards…

“Who’s there?!” His words go unanswered. “Must have been something falling…”

Grabbing his gunblade he sheathes it to his side and begins walking down the stairs. The house dims as the lights flicker. That can’t be good are the lighting clusters going out? He’ll make sure to let the patrol know to check them he’s already running out of time.

“Running out of time you say?” The ethereal voice washes over him filling him with dread.

“Ascians?…” Ranier reached for his blade, unsheathing it as fast as possible aiming it down the stairs. Checking behind him, they could be sneaking up on him.

“Is a fight really what you desire?” The voice trailed off as it disappeared again, he couldn’t make out where it was coming from.

He rushed around the home checking every area possible someone could hide in. If someone had made their way in he would find them. Putting his hand to his ear as he did so he called all of his guards on their linkpearls.

“I need all that are available to come and search the Limsan mansion. NOW!” Anger in his voice at the intrusion of whoever this might be.

“Make sure you check everywhere. Call me if anything is found.”

He took the rest of his belongings and left the house. Making his way out towards his Magitek Motorcyle he started it, taking his glasses he set them in his pocket, swapping them out for his goggles. began to ride out of the mist. Driving out of the mists gates he felt the entire place was much darker than it should be. It’s only one, maybe a storm is coming in, not unlikely.

Reaching Cedarwood it just felt…wrong something was happening. As if it heard him, the voice responds.

“There is nothing different about this day. You’re simply meeting someone.” Pausing in between words almost as if savoring it’s interaction with Ranier. “You’re meeting me finally…I’ve longed for this…”

Ranier looked around the area as he drove frantically.

“I know you’re somewhere, I’ve killed your kind before show yourself!”

With that a flash of blue light appeared in front of him, releasing what seemed to be smoke but thicker, much thicker. He managed to stop his bike as he got closer turning it on its side and drawing his gunblade again. Aiming at the smoke, ready, whatever it was he was ready.

A loud step was heard, armored, it’s is definitely armored. A second foot step was heard. The voice could be heard faintly chuckling to itself. It was amused…

“What are you show yourself already!” Ranier screamed to the moving shadows.

“What am I?” The reply drawn out as he could be heard coming closer. The sound of his metal was enough to shock the area alone. Becoming more visible as he left the curtains of Aether. He could tell whatever it was this thing it was big…

“This is the open door, Ranier. I am that which you seek. I am that which you deny. I am, Ragnarok…” It echoed in his head, it echoed around him, Ragnarok. It must be some kind of Primal. It swung it’s arm to vanish the residual smoke, revealing it’s sleek armored self. It was clad in metal from head to toe it was covered in frayed cloth hanging to his pauldrons and back, like a Raven made knight. The giant sword in his hand had to be at least as big as him.

“You’re a primal are you not? What do you want? Who summoned you?” He kept the gun aimed at the possible foe.

“I come to give you a gift…I ask you again is a fight really what you seek?” It was growing irritated at Ranier.

“What do you mean by gift and I must in turn ask you again, what are you? If it’s to temper me I must tell you it won’t work. Not to mention I hardly consider being a pawn a gift.” Light chuckling leaving his mouth as he spoke to this being.

“Haven’t you ever wanted even more power? Have you not longed to be saved from being your precious hydaelyns pawn? You say you wish to not be one…Yet as long as I have been looking over you. That is all you are a mere pawn to her. Admittedly a highly useful one.

Ranier fired at the beings head as it called him a pawn, intentionally missing it.

“I am no pawn…Think your next words carefully I have killed many like you, primal…”

Unbothered he simply drew his sword out in front of him.

“I have as well, do not test me again. If you wish to know if I am here to harm you so badly, then so be it.”

Ragnarok threw its massive sword to the ground causing the land to shake around them.

“I am unarmed.”

That was quite odd, a primal willing to talk and actually setting their weapon down? He did the same lowering this blade, motioning with it for him to continue speaking.

“I’ve searched your heart, I’ve seen how you suffer. You work yourself to the bone, for people that could care less about you and you know it. Yet you wish to protect them, I know you wish to protect that woman. Alisaie was her name.” It’s voice permeated the atmosphere.

“Alisaie?” Instantly he pointed his gun to him again. “What does she have to do with this, If you have any ill intentions to her I will end you!” Filling with rage at the mention of her, this couldn’t be good could it?

“You seek to protect her, you love her more than anything. I only come to offer my help. You are a worthy warrior, You’ve defended this land and others many times. I give you my power, to use as you see fit.”

What the hells? He wants to let him take control of him? But it’s a primal…something is wrong here. But he would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested

“What is the catch here?”

It laughed at his question.

“None, I only do as you wish, so long as you can prove you are worthy and able to control me. All I want from you for this to happen is. One confession, admit your desire for power, for strength that which allows you to control your path. That which allows you to protect what you hold dear. No longer repress your want, You can’t hide it I already know it is inside of you…”

The being stared at Ranier stepping closer as it continued addressing him, it seemed to be growing smaller in size as it did so.

“Do you not feel degraded by this union? You’re dominated by powers beyond yours, those which took from you all you hoped to achieve…The power you hate, but need. I can give you the same under your control. Say you want it, Say you need it… I will break those shackles.”

A power…to help him challenge whoever it might be, He knew what to say this was all too enticing. To be rid of Hydaelyn but carry out his purpose still. Getting of his bike he moved closer to the primal now his size. Ranier looked him over,before staring into what would be his eyes, only deep blue fire visible. It could be frightening to see for anyone else.

“What do you gain from this, Ragnarok?”

“Reality is a plague, look around you, think of your many adventures you will know it true. These Ascians, this Hydaelyn all of these factors. All a plague, we will be the medication to this world.”

Staring back at the armored being, Ranier was vexed.

“That doesn’t answer my question, answer it.”

Ragnarok shook it’s head.

“You must not be listening, I want the reforging of this world. I wish not to destroy it, I wish not for light nor dark to gain foothold. True balance must be gained, before you all destroy these lands. That is my job to ensure this happens. A reconstruction to ensure this world becomes all it can.”

This didn’t sound terrible aside from the reforging that is, but even then with everything else. Could this primal be wanting to do good?

“So if I agree you’ll help me if I help you in this? We seem to share a common goal, I do not wish for this worlds destruction either. I wish to save it and as many as I can in it. These people suffer too much, It must end. But if I said yes I’d be the same as the others, same as the primals who caused suffering.”

Ragnarok seemed to enjoy what he heard until the point of him saying he would be the same.

“Don’t pretend that you’re better than this, Malevolence goes both ways. To the Ascians you’re the villain,you wish them death as they do to you and yours.”

Perhaps it was right, maybe it was time to do something that would actually help him end this. The beings voice burst forth.

“You know what I require. Go ahead, make your choice.”

Ranier looked around nothing else was in sight, not even an animal. He stared at the ground, as he ran through the possibilities in his head. Chances like this don’t come by ever.

“I..I…Want to protect Alisaie, I want to protect those I cherish including this land. I want to bring retribution to those that harmed us. I am tired of this cycle of war after war. Entrust your power to me, Ragnarok. I will use it as best as I can to ensure this world remains whole.”

Satisfied by the mans words, the primal set a hand on Raniers shoulder as it began to turn into a mist of feathers. They seemed to move towards him and disappear as they reached him.

“That is good enough for now, I already know your desires, you and I. We will bring peace by any means necessary.”

Ranier felt the surge of power fortify him as he fell to the ground catching his breathe, it hit him suddenly. It felt so good, blue flames burst from the palms of his hands, that damned mark was still there. The voice now appeared behind him, it seemed Ragnarok had turned into a smaller version an apparition behind him, his hands on his shoulders as he whispered to him.

“Pay no mind to that, you are no longer a Warrior of Light. You are Ragnarok and the show has just begun.”

Ranier chuckled at the power now his,

“No, WE are Ragnarok.”


End file.
